Heal Thy Broken Heart
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After spending one night together Severus breaks Hermione's heart. Will he realize what he did before it's too late? Will he be able to be the man he wants to be and should be? Will Hermione ever forgive him and let him near her again? AU and possibly OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *snorts * I already have lots of HP stories wrote completely out but my son and his father decided to give me a prompt/dare so here we are... I'm not entirely sure how this story is going to go completely since I was told I was over thinking everything... *looks at Katie and smirks * So with Katie's advice I'm not going to plan the whole story out like I have been... I will let Phoenix take over so this ought to be interesting! LMAO! So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

This story will be Romance/Angst since I was told that is what the two wanted... In this chapter you should be able to tell what the prompt/dare was but if not at the ending A/N you will find out what it was...

I am also going to try something a little different than I normally do. I am going to try to use quotes for each chapter… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_Forget love - I'd rather fall in chocolate! _

_~Sandra J. Dykes_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus woke up and ended up groaning when he saw the light. He quickly shut his eyes but they opened right back up when he finally felt the weight on his chest. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock when he saw none other than Hermione Granger with her head on his chest and his right arm wrapped around her. He groaned again when the night before came back to him. He took in a deep breath and let it out and then pushed Hermione's head off of his chest even as he shook her shoulder with one hand. "Wake up Miss Granger."

Hermione groaned and swatted at the hand that was shaking her. "Just five more minutes Harry. We don't have classes today since we graduated last night. We only have to finish packing so we can leave this afternoon."

Severus' eyes widened at that and then he shook his head and shook Hermione again. "Miss Granger I demand that you wake up this instant! You need to get out of my bed and out of my room!"

Hermione blinked her eyes open and then gasped when she came face to face with Severus. She shut her eyes as her head exploded in pain because of the light. She sighed as the nights events came back to her. She couldn't believe that she had slept with her Potion's Professor. Well come to think of it technically he was no longer her Potion's Professor since she graduated yesterday. She sighed and opened up her eyes again. "Good morning Severus."

Severus glared at Hermione and growled "Don't call me Severus. Now get up, get dressed and get out of my rooms. Last night was a mistake."

Hermione looked at Severus in shock with wide eyes that were brimming with tears. "But last night you said you wanted to be with me."

Severus gave a sarcastic laugh and then smirked as he said harshly "I may have said many things last night Miss Granger but I assure you it was just because I wanted you in my bed. It's not my fault if you took everything I said seriously."

Hermione gasped and forgetting that she was naked jumped out of the bed. When she looked down and saw that she had nothing on she gasped again and then yanked the blanket off of Severus' bed and wrapped it around her. She then looked around and spotted the dress she had worn last night along with her school robes. She quickly walked over and grabbed them and not caring that Severus was still in the bed she dropped the blanket and quickly pulled on her panties and bra and then the dress and finally the robes and then took a deep breath and turned to look at Severus.

Hermione felt as if her heart was breaking in her chest but as she looked at the man who was now standing in front of her with just trousers on she resolved not to let him see just how much pain he was cause her. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then looked straight Severus' eyes. "I see Professor. Very well then Sir. I will make sure that I remember that in the future. I truly hope that you are proud of yourself Sir because you accomplished a feat nobody else has ever been able to do including Bellatrix when she was torturing the hell out of me. You finally made me feel cheap and hate myself for who and what I am. Congratulations Sir and have a good day. Goodbye."

She turned on her heel and ran out of Severus' bedroom. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been. She couldn't believe that she had actually believed him when he told her that he wanted her with him. She felt like her heart had been shattered and she had no doubt that it would never be whole again. She blinked away the tears once she got to the door that would take her out of his quarters altogether. She didn't even stop to find her shoes.

She wrenched his door open and then as soon as her feet hit the floor in the hallway she took off running. She was blinded by tears as she ran down the corridor. She wasn't even sure where she was at or where she was going. All she knew is that she had to get away. She heard someone call her name but she ignored them and turned ran up the stairs out of the dungeon. She wanted nothing more than to go to her room and have a good cry but she knew that Harry or Ron would most likely be there to see how she was or some nonsense. So instead she made off to the one place she didn't think anybody would find her at least not right away.

As she made her way outside she couldn't help but wonder what had changed between last night and this morning. She had felt wonderful all night last night with being in Severus' arms and then when she woke up this morning, she still felt as if she was wonderful. All of that came crashing down on her when he opened his mouth and talked. She didn't understand how he could be as cruel as he was. She didn't understand how he could hurt her like he had especially after she had given him her virginity last night. She fell down to her knees by the lake with a sob.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ginny had seen Hermione running with tears in her eyes and she tried to get her to stop but she flew right by her. She frowned as she wondered why she was in this part of the castle and then her eyes widened when she put two and two together. She had seen the way Severus was acting towards Hermione last night and she had seen the way Hermione kept looking at Severus. She knew even if nobody else did that Hermione Granger was in love with Severus Snape.

As she thought about the condition that Hermione had been in she knew without even asking that something had happened between them. She turned on her heel and walked out of the Dungeon's. She tried to think where she would go and then somehow she knew. She quickly made her way outside and then walked towards the lake. When she saw her she picked up speed because she could tell that she was crying with the way her body was shaking.

As soon as she got next to her she dropped down to her knees and then sat down and pulled Hermione on to her lap. "It's okay Hermione. Just let it out."

Hermione cried into Ginny's chest and whispered over and over again "It hurts. Gods it hurts."

Ginny frowned and just held Hermione tighter to his chest. "You will get through this Hermione. I know you and I know that you can. Now do you want to talk about what is making you cry as if your heart was broken?"

Hermione sniffed and then pulled herself off of Ginny's lap but moved her head to Ginny's shoulder. "If I'm going to talk about it Gin then we need some chocolate."

Ginny grinned and said "I can take care of that. I will contact one of the boys and have them bring us some."

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No Gin you can't have Harry or Ron come out. I can't tell them about this just yet."

Ginny looked at Hermione thoughtfully and then nodded. "Okay I know someone else who will bring it to us. You just lean on me while I send for it. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated on breathing in and out even though it hurt as Ginny cast her Patronus and sent it off to someone.

Ginny finished sending her message and then put her wand back up and looked at Hermione. "Why don't you put your head in my lap and close your eyes for a few minutes Honey?"

Hermione sighed but did as she was told. She closed her eyes and then let out a sigh of contentment as Ginny started playing with her hair.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco had just finished checking on Severus when a Patronus stopped in front of him and said "Love can you grab some chocolate and bring it out to the lake please? Hermione needs us. Something must have happened because she is crying like she is heartbroken."

He watched as the silvery Patronus disappeared and then turned to look at Severus with hard eyes. "What did you do?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow and sneered "I don't know what you're talking about Draco. But it seems as if your girlfriend needs you so run along."

Draco glared at Severus and sneered, "If I find out you have hurt Hermione in any way, and I mean ANY way, you can be sure that I'll be back here Severus. I knew that you could be a bastard but I never knew that you could be SUCH a bastard to a girl. Especially one who more than likely gave you her virginity AND who, at the very least until this morning, was in love with you."

Severus' eyes widened but then he smirked. "And what makes you think I slept with Miss Granger, Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe the fact that you two left the Graduation Ball together. Maybe because you fucking forgot to put up the silencing charm so that nobody would hear you. Anyone who walked down the hall last night heard her shout your name Severus. So once again if you hurt her I don't care how long it takes me I will make sure that you pay."

Severus glared at Draco but didn't say anything. He watched in silence as Draco walked out of his quarters and then he sighed. He didn't stop to think about the fact that Hermione could have been or had been a virgin. He remembered that they had sex three times last night but he couldn't remember if the first time they had done it if it had hurt her or not. With that thought in his mind he swept into his bedroom and pulled the sheet down off his bed and his eyes widened when he saw the evidence that Hermione had indeed been a virgin when they had sex for the first time.

* * *

><p><em>Wicked men obey from fear; good men, from love.<em>

_~Aristotle_

* * *

><p>AN 2: And here is chapter 1... Click the button and let me know what you think!_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts and favorites... I want to clear something up... Severus and Hermione will eventually get together and stay together... LOL... I don't want anyone thinking that they won't... So, without further ado here is chapter 2.

**If you have facebook you can look me up and add me: Angel Fanfiction... This way you will know when I will be updating stories...**..

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath._

_~Eckhart Tolle_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco walked towards the lake with the chocolate his girlfriend had told him to bring in his hands. As he got closer, he could hear Hermione crying and he felt rage boil in his veins. He dropped down and sat by Ginny and then handed both of them some chocolate.

He looked over the lake as Hermione sat up and ate the chocolate that he had handed her.

Even with his eyes on the lake, he could still watch Hermione out of the corner of his eye. When he noticed she was finished eating, he turned to look at her. "What did Severus do to you Granger?"

Hermione's head spun toward Draco. She looked at him with wide eyes and whispered, "What makes you think Snape did anything to me Malfoy?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe because just about the whole of Slytherin heard you screaming his name last night. Now once again... what. did. Severus. do. to. you?"

Hermione gasped and buried her head in her hands to hide her face. She didn't even look up when she heard Ginny smack Draco. "Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Please, tell me you are joking Malfoy. Oh Dear Gods."

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Calm down 'Mione. It will be okay."

Hermione scoffed and shrugged Ginny's arm off her shoulder, standing up. "How do you figure that it will be okay Ginny?"

Ginny smiled slightly as she stood up followed by Draco. "I figure that because later on today we will be leaving Hogwarts, Hermione. You won't have to see anyone ever again, if you choose not to. So, are you going to tell us what Snape did that hurt you so much?"

Hermione closed her eyes as everything Severus said to her that morning came back in a rush. When she opened them, her eyes were blazing with anger and pain in a potent combination.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll tell you what that Greasy Git did to me. He told me last night that he wanted me and that he has for a while. Then, this morning, he tells me that he lied. HE FUCKING TOOK MY VIRGINITY AND TOSSED ME ASIDE! I love that hypocritical man. He used me and abused me even if it wasn't physically. Gods! How could I have been so fucking stupid? How could I have believed what he said to me when I knew better? Gods! I knew better!"

Ginny blinked and then swore. "Merlin balls. Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione huffed as tears filled her eyes again. "I'm about as far as okay as I can get Ginny. I just need out of here. I can't stay here much longer. I'm even skipping the leaving feast. I don't think that I can stomach seeing Snape right now. If I see him, I'm probably going to lose it again."

Ginny nodded and said, "I understand 'Mione. Why don't you go to your room and make sure that you have all of your things packed. I'll come get you when it's time to leave."

Hermione shook her head. "I think I'm going to get my things and just leave, Gin. I can't be here anymore. Will you let Harry know that I apparated to Grimmauld Place?"

Draco who was standing silently to the side finally erupted and shouted, "You will not run away Hermione! Don't let Severus see that he has won." He appeared to run out of steam as he continued to himself, "I should go back to his rooms and punch him."

Hermione looked carefully at Draco, walked over to him. She put a calming hand on his shoulder and said deliberately, "Draco, I want you to promise me that you won't touch Snape. You won't say anything to him. I know that you want to and I am very grateful for that. However, I don't want you to endanger the relationship you have with Snape. You are my friend Draco and I do love you despite the history we have but you must not confront Snape. Please, Draco? Promise me!"

Draco could see the pain in Hermione's eyes and hear it in her voice so he sighed, nodded, then pulled Hermione into a hug. "I promise Hermione that I won't lay a hand on Severus and I won't say anything to him. You go ahead. Get your things and then go to Harry's. We will all meet you there after the leaving feast. Will you be alright on your own?"

Hermione gave a watery smile. "I'll be fine and I doubt if I will be on my own. Tonks and Remus should be there more than likely. I'll see you two in a couple of hours. Thank you for everything, both of you."

Ginny and Draco both gave Hermione a smile and a hug, then watched her walk back to the castle. They sighed as one, walking up to the castle and towards Gryffindor Tower.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus sat on the foot of his bed and groaned. He wanted to take back everything he had said to Hermione but he didn't know how. He also knew that, at least for now, she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. He put his head in his hands as he realized just how much damage he had probably done to the young witch.

The sad thing is he had meant, in his own way, every word he had said to her last night. This morning scared him. He didn't see how a young witch that was as beautiful as Hermione would or could be with him. He knew what he looked like. Moreover, if his looks wouldn't drive her off, then his past would. He had completely forgotten when he woke up this morning that Hermione knew all about his past, and yet she had chosen to spend last night with him.

He regretted what he said to her but he also knew, in the end, Hermione was better off without him. It didn't matter how unhappy he was with what he had done. All that mattered was that the young witch had a chance at happiness. He had no doubt that she wouldn't if she stayed with him. Gods, he hated his life sometimes. He cast the tempus charm to check the time and then stood up and went to take a shower. He had to get ready for the leaving feast; it started in an hour.

As he showered, he replayed in his mind everything he had said to Hermione when she woke up this morning. He felt his heart clutch in his chest as he remembered the look on her face before she composed herself. He promised himself: he would look at her once during the leaving feast just to make sure that she was ok. He knew that he was a bastard but he also knew that no matter what Hermione didn't deserve what she had gotten this morning. He could only hope, in time she would realize that everything he had said to her that morning was because he didn't want her hurt any more than he had already hurt her.

Little did he know that he not only wouldn't see Hermione at the leaving feast, but his life would change in ways that he had never dared hoped for it to change.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_If you're going through hell, keep going._

_~Winston Churchill_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Beta note: There it is, the first full chapter I've ever beta-ed. Hope I didn't miss too much. Dragon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but life happened… Now this chapter won't be beta'd but hey at least I got it out… Lol…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together. ~Author Unknown**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione quickly grabbed her trunk and shrunk it before checking once more to make sure she had everything. Once she was assured that she had everything she took one last look around the place that had been a home to her for seven years and with a sad smile on her face she walked out of the dormitory and through the halls. She ignored anyone who called her name as she quickly made her way through the halls and to the doors in the entrance hall. She wanted to get out of the school as quickly as she could and without seeing Severus because she wasn't sure that if she saw him that she wouldn't lose it.

When she stepped outside without having run into Severus she let out a sigh of relief. She quickly walked down the path and through the gates. She turned on her heel and disappeared. When she reappeared in front of Grimmauld place she took in a deep breath and let it out as she walked up the pathway after thinking about number twelve Grimmauld Place. She took in another deep breath and let it out as she opened up the door and walked in. She could hear noises so she followed them and smiled when she realized they were coming from the kitchen. As she pushed the door open she took in a deep breath in and let it out. "Hello Remus and Tonks."

Remus turned in surprise when he heard Hermione's voice and his eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance. "Hello Hermione. Come on in and have a seat dear."

Tonks took one look at Hermione and busied herself getting a cup and pouring tea into it before taking it over and sitting it down in front of Hermione after she sat down. "Wotcher Hermione have a cup of tea."

Hermione gave Tonks a slight smile when she heard the concerned note in her tone. "Thank you Tonks. I'm sorry that I came earlier than you two were expecting me but I needed away from Hogwarts."

Remus and Tonks exchanged looks and then Remus asked "What happened Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and blinked back the sudden tears that filled her eyes. "Can we wait until later to talk about it Remus? In all honestly all I really want to do is drink this cup of tea and then go to sleep for a while. I didn't really get much sleep last night and I'm exhausted."

Remus nodded and then bent down and gave Hermione a hug. "Okay honey you drink your tea and get some sleep. Tonks and I will be here and you have us all to yourselves until Ginny and Draco show up. I do believe that Ron and Harry are staying at the Burrow tonight."

Hermione nodded and then finished drinking her tea and then stood up. She gave Remus a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then did the same thing to Tonks. "Thank you both very much. I'll talk about it once I get some sleep. I'll see you both in a couple of hours."

Remus nodded and then watched as Hermione walked out of the room. As soon as he heard her going up the staircase he turned to look at Tonks. "Something happened."

Tonks nodded. "I agree but there isn't anything we can do until she talks to us. She looked as if she had been crying before she got here and her eyes filled up with tears again."

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have a feeling that whatever happened has to do with Snape and if he has hurt her I will kill him."

Tonks nodded. "I'll help. Why don't you run to the store and get some of Hermione's favorite foods? Maybe she'll eat when she gets up."

Remus smiled and kissed his wife and said "I'll be back soon then love. If you need me before I get back you know how to reach me."

Tonks chuckled and watched as her husband walked out and then she sighed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco looked over at his girlfriend as they walked towards the Great Hall. "Are you okay love?"

Ginny gave Draco a slight smile and then she sighed. "I'm okay Draco but I'm worried about Hermione. She looked so heartbroken and I don't know what to do to help her through this."

Draco sighed. "I know love but we will help Hermione through this. I'm just glad that you talked Ron and Harry into waiting til tomorrow to go Grimmauld place just like they had planned. Hermione really doesn't need them stressing her out right now. She needs time to think about everything and if Ron and Harry went there today then she wouldn't get the time she needed. As for how to help her get through this we will find a way. I think we just both need to be there for her and listen when she needs to talk. I wish now that I wouldn't have promised her that I wouldn't lay into Severus. He really does deserve it."

Ginny chuckled again. "Yes, he does but I have a feeling once he sees that Hermione isn't at t he leaving feast he will see just what he has done. I also think he said everything he did because he got scared. However that does not excuse him from the hurtful words he said to Hermione. She just looked so broken and it tore me apart."

Draco nodded and then kissed Ginny on the head. "If Severus come up to you just ignore him."

Ginny smirked. "Oh don't worry love I will because if I was to say anything to him right now I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut. I'll see you as soon as the feast is done."

Draco smiled and kissed Ginny on the cheek after he walked her over to the Gryffindor table. After he made sure she was sitting down he made his way over to the Slytherin table. He felt eyes on him so he looked up towards the Head table and when he saw Severus looking at him he couldn't stop the glare from coming onto his face. He then sat down and waited on the speech that would be given. More than anything he just wanted to eat and then get his and Ginny's things so they could leave and get to Hermione.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus looked around the Great Hall and frowned when he didn't see Hermione come in with Harry and Ron. He sat back and surreptiously looked around and saw that Draco and Ginny weren't in yet so he figured that Hermione would come in with them. The frown on his face grew bigger when he saw Draco and Ginny walk in but once again no Hermione. When he saw Draco look at him and glare he glared right back.

He tried to hide his impatience on the young know it all but it kept growing as more and more students trickled in but none of them were her. He sighed as he realized that she must be skipping the feast so that she wouldn't have to face him. He shook his head and decided that after the feast he would corner Draco and find out where Hermione was at.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Hermione once he talked to her but he would figure it out. He just knew that he needed to make her understand that she wasn't cheap. He sighed and looked around the Great Hall once more before looking down at the table with a frown on his face.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *grins* So updates will not be coming as fast as they had been because my College just started back up and I have assignments that I must complete… I will however try to update once a week to once every other week… It really just depends on how much school work I complete… Anyways hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco was taking one last look around the dormitory to make sure he had everything. He even checked Hermione's old room one last time to make sure she didn't miss anything. He sighed as he heard a knock on the door leading to the Head's room. He walked over and pulled it open and swore when he saw Severus standing there. "What can I do for you Sir?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco's formal speech. "Why the Sir, Draco? You know that you can call me by my first name."

Draco shook his head and stepped back so that Severus could walk in. "After what you did to Hermione I don't feel like calling you by your first name. How in the bloody hell could you be such a bastard to her? How in the bloody fuck could you treat her like she was no better than one of the whores that sell themselves in Knockturn Alley? My Gods Snape I thought you were better than that but I guess I was completely wrong about you. You may have helped the Light side but you need to work on being good and not evil."

Severus looked down at the floor because he knew that what Draco was saying was the truth. "Where is Miss Granger at Draco? I need to apoligize to her."

Draco shook his head and glared at the man he use to have respect for. "She's not here Sir. She left before the Feast because she didn't want to have to see you. If you want to apoligize to her then you are going to have to look for her to do it. I will not tell you where she is because it's about time that you know what it feels like to be hurt. I look at you Severus and I can tell that you feel something for Hermione but until you are sure that you want to pursue it and her I will not let you near her. Hermione has been hurt enough from everything and I will not allow you to cause her anymore hurt. I have come to love her like a sister and I will protect her as such."

Severus scowled. "What do you mean she left already Draco? Why would she do that?"

Draco let out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't know why maybe because you broke her heart. Did you even know that she had feelings for you? She has liked you since sixth years and since then her feelings grew. Sweet Merlin Severus that girl was in love with you and you broke her! Not only did you make her cry but you broke her heart and made her feel like she wasn't worth anything. I have worked hard this year to make sure that Hermione knew that she was loved by someone because she is alone besides Ginny, Harry, Ron and myself. Now I'm going to have to work on it again because after everything I worked so hard on you tore down with your actions and your words. Honestly if I was Hermione I wouldn't even talk to you again."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me where Miss Granger is Draco so I can apoligize. I know that what I said to her was harsh and I just wish to talk to her. You can even stay in the room with us if you like."

Draco shook his head. "It's not going to happen Severus. At least it's not going to happen now. Why don't you write her a letter and send it by owl? At least if you tell the owl who to take it to it should be able to find her. I will not tell you where she is until I know just how well she is doing. I'm sorry Severus and I do love you like you are my family but I love Hermione like that also and she needs me more right now. She needs to know that there is nothing wrong with her."

Severus swore and then turned on his heel and walked out. He knew that everything Draco had said was the truth. Still though he had questions he wanted answers to but he knew that he wouldn't get the answers he wanted today. He made his way back down to his Dungeon's as his mind raced with new questions. He wanted to know what Draco had meant when he said that Hermione only had him, Ginny, Harry and Ron as family now. As far as he knew Hermione's parents were not killed by the Death Eaters. He shook his head to clear it as he got to the door that led to his quarters and after taking the wards down he stepped in and closed the door and put the wards back up. He walked over to his desk and poured himself a Firewhiskey and then sat down and started to plan what he could do.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After Severus left Draco grabbed up his trunk and exited the Head's dormitory and walked towards Gryffindor Tower. He wanted to get Ginny and leave. He knew that they could take the train but he wanted to get to Hermione as quickly as they could so he figured that he would apparate them there. When he saw Ginny waiting he smiled and walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "Are you ready to leave love?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. Are we taking the train?"

Draco shook his head. "I figured we'd both want to get to Hermione as quickly as we could so we can apparate there."

Ginny nodded. "I am worried about her. I just hope she talked to Remus or Tonks because she can't keep holding everything in."

Draco nodded. "I agree love. Let me shrink our trunks and then we can be off."

Once again Ginny nodded and as she watched Draco shrink both of their trunks and then put them in his pockets she said "You were a little bit late coming to meet me did you forget something?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. "No, I didn't forget anything. As I was finishing checking Severus showed up and demanded I let him talk to Hermione. We had words but I didn't do anything to him."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "If he would just open up his eyes and his heart he would realize that he already loves Hermione. Anybody could see that he does even if they were blind. I don't think he even noticed that his attitude and actions towards her had changed before last night and it scared him so he ran."

Draco nodded and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist as they made their way out of Hogwarts. Once they were outside the gates he held on to her tighter and apparated them away. Once they were in the backyard of Number 12 Grimmauld Place he led them inside and smiled when he saw Tonks and Remus sitting in the kitchen talking quietly. "Is Hermione here?"

Remus looked at Ginny and Draco and gave them a smile. "She's up in her room sleeping. What exactly happened?"

Ginny sighed. "Let's wait until Hermione is up and then we can all talk. How long has she been laying down?"

Tonks looked up and said "About an hour and a half give or take a minute or two. She looked completely worn out."

Draco nodded. "She probably is. I don't think she got much sleep last night. Anyways is there some tea?"

Tonks grinned and stood up. "Yes, there is. Sit down while I get you both a cup. How did the ball go last night and the feast today?"

Ginny chuckled and launched in to how the ball and feast both went. And then the talk moved on to more things as they all sat and waited for Hermione to wake up from her nap.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* so there is chappy 4! LOL! There will be 1 more chapter before I jump the story about six weeks or so... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but school has been a nightmare… In the last 4 weeks I have had to do over 70 assignments to be turned in… Lol… Anyways here is the next update… Happy Holidays all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus walked around Hogwarts with his mind running in all different directions. He was in a mood and anyone that crossed his path bore the brunt of it. He didn't like knowing that he had caused a young innocent harm even if it wasn't physical. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about his options.

He could just let Hermione go on without trying to contact her but he wasn't sure that is what he wanted to do. He didn't like knowing that he had caused her to leave without even saying her last goodbyes to everyone. He sighed as he realized that while he may act like he didn't have a heart he did indeed have a heart and right now it was berating him for what he had done.

Even if he would decide to go after Hermione he couldn't because he didn't even know where she was. That thought angered him even though he knew that it was his own fault for not knowing where she was. As he walked the halls of Hogwarts he silently cursed himself because if he hadn't acted the way he had then Hermione would have still been there and he would have been able to talk to her.

As he made his way back to his quarters he promised himself that he would look for her after they both cooled down some.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione laid up in her bed at Grimmauld Place staring at the ceiling. She had gotten a little bit of sleep but she still felt as if she was drained and she knew that it was because of everything that happened with Severus. She sighed and turned on her side to stare at the wall as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

After laying there for about thirty minutes she sighed again and got up from her bed. She heard voices downstairs and knew that Ginny and Draco were there. She walked into the bathroom and winced when she saw how pale her face looked. She sighed once more and turned the water on and then cupped her hands to fill with water and splashed her face. After she was sure that no traces of the tears she had been crying remained on her face she shut the water off and used her wand to dry her face off.

She took in a deep breath and let it out and then pulled her bedroom door open and walked out and then down the stairs. She followed the sound of the voices and took in another deep breath and let it out before she pushed the door open to the kitchen. When she walked in she sighed yet again because everyone had fallen quiet and was looking at her. "I'm not going to break you guys. I'm fine."

Draco jumped up from where he was sitting and walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms. "How are you doing 'Mione?"

Hermione shook her hug but hugged Draco back. She had to admit even if only to herself that hugging him made her feel better than she had been all day. "I'm alright Draco."

Draco pulled back and looked at Hermione and then shook his head. "You've been crying again 'Mione. Come on let's get you sat down and get you something to eat."

Hermione nodded and allowed Draco to lead her to the table and sit her down. She then looked around the table and gave a small smile to Remus, Tonks and Ginny. "Actually Draco can I just have some tea please? I really don't think I'll be able to eat right now."

Draco nodded and then went about getting another cup and preparing Hermione a cup of tea just the way she liked it while Tonks said "Are you going to tell us now what happened, 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed but nodded and said as she looked down at the table "I ended up sleeping with Severus last night. You all know how I feel about him and last night made me think I had a chance with him because he told me he felt the same but this morning he told me that I was just a quick and easy lay basically. He said some things that upset me and I didn't want to take the chance of seeing him again so I left Hogwarts shortly after."

Remus' face grew hard and he growled "What did he say to you Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter what he said to me Remus. All that matters is that it's done and over with. I won't go into details because I really don't feel like crying over him again. What I really want is to just forget everything that happened. I want to be able to smile and not cry and if I continue to talk about Severus right now then all I'm going to do is cry."

Remus stood up from his seat and walked around the table and to Hermione. He kneeled down beside her and opened up his arms and he wasn't surprised when Hermione flung herself into his arms. He wrapped them around her and held her as she started to cry once more. "It's okay, love. I know that you're hurting Hermione but you need to know that I'm here for you as is Tonks, Ginny and Draco. No matter what is going on we're all going to be here for you and you are not alone. Just let it out love. Let it out."

Hermione sobbed harder and managed to say "He broke my heart Remus. He broke my heart. Gods why do I have to love him so much?"

Remus sighed and ran his hand up and down Hermione's back. "Unfortunately Hermione love hurts but you're not going to go through this alone. You have all of us by your side and you will get through this. If you want I'll go and kick his arse for you."

Hermione gave a watery chuckle and shook her head. "I wouldn't let Draco hurt him so I'm not about to let you hurt him. He isn't worth going to Azkaban for no matter how much he hurt me or no matter how much I love him. I just want the pain to stop. I feel as if my heart is in a million pieces and I'm not sure that it'll ever be put back together."

Remus kissed Hermione on the head and just continued to soothe her with whispered words. He hated to see the girl he thought of as a daughter so broken. He wanted nothing more than to go and find Severus and kill him with his bare hands but he knew that he wouldn't do that because if he did that it would cause Hermione even more pain than she already was feeling. Once he had Hermione calmed down he pulled back slightly and smiled. "So Ron and Harry won't be here for a couple days so I thought you, Tonks, Draco, Ginny and me could all spend some time together. What do you think, love?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I think I'd like that."

Remus nodded and then after squeezing Hermione one more time he stood up. "Now drink your tear, dear."

Hermione chuckled but did as she was told and soon the five of them were talking about anything and everything. Little did she know that in six weeks time her life was going to change drastically.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Just to let you all know the next chapter will skip 6 weeks... I hope you all are enjoying your Christmas... Merry Christmas all! *gives puppy dog eyes* Can I get some reviews for my Christmas present please? LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay in updating but I was swamped with school work… Even though my new classes are starting today I should have more time to get updates up… Anyways don't forget that this chapter jumps ahead 6 weeks… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**6 _weeks later_**

Hermione made her way out of the bathroom with a sigh. For the last couple of weeks she has been getting sick constantly and she had a feeling she knew why. Once back in her bedroom she grabbed her wand up and silently cast a charm. Her eyes filled with tears when the result came back the way she thought it would. She dropped down to her knees and started crying.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was going through the motions but he knew that Albus and Minerva were both starting to suspect that something was wrong with him. For the last six weeks he had searched for Hermione and hadn't been able to find her. He knew that Draco knew where she was at but the idiotic boy wouldn't tell him. He slammed the door to his quarters shut and groaned. "Where in the hell are you, you bloody Gryffindor know-it-all?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was still on the floor crying fifteen minutes later when Draco and Harry came looking for her. She looked up at them through her tears and started sobbing harder.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks and then quickly walked over to Hermione and knelt down beside her but it was Draco who said "Hermione what is the matter?"

Hermione blinked and the whispered "I'm stupid."

Harry and Draco both looked at Hermione in surprise as Harry said "What 'Mione? You are not stupid. Now why won't you talk to Draco and I?"

Hermione sighed and leaned into Draco's side as he pulled her into a sitting position. "You two have to promise not to get angry and not to hate me."

Once again Harry and Draco exchanged looks before Draco said "We promise not to get angry at you. And Mia we could never hate you. Now come on and tell Harry and me why you're crying so hard."

Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes as she finally whispered "I'm pregnant."

Draco froze and he looked at Hermione in shock. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and then opened them back up and kissed Hermione on the head. "It will be alright Mia. Everything will be okay. You have Harry, Ginny and I and we will help you through this. You also know that Remus and Tonks will both help you through this."

Hermione nodded and opened her eyes to first look at Draco and then at Harry who was looking at her with anger in his widened eyes and she whispered "Harry? You promised not to get angry at me."

Harry shook his head and leaned forward to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "I'm not angry at you 'Mione. I may be angry but it isn't directed at you. I want to go and kill our old Potion's Professor though."

Hermione shook her head and grabbed a hold of one of Harry's hands. "You can't do that Harry. It isn't Severus' fault. Well it isn't just his fault. I am at fault just as much as he is. But what am I going to do?"

Harry stood up and held his hand out to Hermione to pull her up. "Right now you are going to go and splash some water on your face 'Mione. Then Draco and I are going to take you downstairs so that you can get something to eat. Once you have eaten you, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Remus, Tonks, and me will all sit down and we will have a talk. You are not alone in this 'Mione and we will all help you through it. Okay?"

Hermione gave Harry a watery smile and hugged him and then turned around and hugged Draco before she went and did as she was told. She felt somewhat calmer now that she knew she had people to help her through this. As she stared into the mirror she sighed and then shook her head as she started the water and then splashed her face. She knew that sooner or later she would have to tell Severus but right now she didn't even want to think about that. She just knew that he was going to react badly when he got the news so she mentally decided to wait as long as possible before telling the git that he was going to be a father. She sighed again and pressed a hand to her still flat stomach as she thought 'Don't you worry baby Mummy will love you enough for both your Mummy and Daddy.'

She took in a deep breath and let it out as she opened the bathroom door and walked out. She shook her head and smiled slightly when she saw Harry and Draco whispering to one another.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as the bathroom door closed Harry turned to Draco and whispered "I want to kill that bloody git."

Draco sighed and nodded. "I know what you mean Harry but you can't and neither can I. All we can do right now is be here for Mia. She's going to need all the support that she can get right now. If you look closely at her Harry you can tell that she still loves him even after everything he did. If you mention his name to her all you have to do is look into her eyes to see that. So no, instead of killing Severus what we are going to do is be right by Hermione's side and do whatever it is that she needs us to do. Understand?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I understand and I will but it doesn't mean that I have to like the fact that I can't kill Snape."

Draco chuckled. "Mate just calm down because Mia will be coming out of the bathroom soon. We will figure this out. So how are things going with you and Blaise?"

Harry blushed and said "They are going good. I'm just glad that nobody pitched a fit when they learned that I was gay instead of straight."

Draco nodded. "The Wizarding world is more accepting then the Muggle world that's for sure."

Harry nodded and said "Blaise is going to want to coddle Hermione once he learns of this. You know that right?"

Draco snorted. "Of course he will. That boy was born a mother hen."

Harry laughed and then looked up when he felt Hermione's eyes on them. "How are you doing 'Mione?"

Hermione gave a soft smile to two of her four special men and said softly "Better now that I know that I'm not alone. I am hungry though so can we go downstairs and eat?"

Draco smiled and held out his arm to Hermione. "Yes, we can Milady."

Hermione chuckled and put her arm through Draco's and let him lead her out of the room with Harry following close behind. She knew that the next couple of hours were going to be tough but she also knew that Draco and Harry would stand by her side as she told Ginny, Tonks, Remus and Blaise what was going on.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* And yay finally edited... LOL! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once she was seated at the kitchen table Hermione looked around and gave a small smile to Ginny, Blaise, Remus, and Tonks. She knew that they would all be there for her but she was still nervous about telling them what she had found out. She looked up and gave Draco a smile as he handed her a cup of tea and then put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at the small group and sighed. "I guess you all want to know why I've been so sick the last couple of days. Well I found out this morning that I am pregnant."

Ginny jumped out of her seat and rushed around the table and threw her arms around Hermione after she pushed Draco out of the way. "Oh 'Mione. How are you doing?"

Hermione chuckled and hugged Ginny and then pulled away and looked at Ginny and then at Tonks, Remus, and Blaise and gave them a smile again when she saw that they were all looking at her in concern. "You guys don't have to think that I am going to break because I'm not. I suspected for a couple days that the reason I was getting so sick is because I was pregnant but I didn't want to think about it let alone believe it. This morning after I got sick for about a half hour straight I got the courage up to cast the charm and it came back positive. I will be making an appointment with a Healer in the next week or so."

Blaise stood up and walked around the table and then pulled Hermione up from her chair and into his arms. "Bella, we will take care of you. Now I don't want you to worry about a thing because stress can't be good for your or the baby. I will contact the Healer that my family uses and have him come here if it is okay with Harry, Remus, and Tonks. That way you don't have to worry about the news of your pregnancy getting out before you are ready for it. You know that Harry and I will help you in any way that we can."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she hugged Blaise back and whispered "Thank you Blaise."

Blaise pulled back and looked Hermione in the eyes. "You have nothing to thank me for, love. You are basically family and I do anything and everything that I possibly can for family. Now how are you doing really?"

Hermione sighed and said "I'm really doing okay. I know that I need to let Severus know but right now I can't. I just need time to come to terms with everything before I even think of seeing him and telling him. I still cry some nights and I know that it is my own fault for allowing myself to fall in love with him."

Blaise shook his head but it was Tonks who spoke up and said "Hermione you can't blame yourself for falling in love with Snape. The heart wants who the heart wants and you get no say in it. You just have to remember that we are all here for you and we will help you with anything that you need. You are not in this alone and we are your family."

Hermione looked over at Tonks and whispered "You are like a sister to me Tonks so thank you."

Tonks shook her head. "As Blaise said you have no need to thank me or anyone else. We all love you Hermione and all we want is to be there for you. Now I think that Blaise has a good idea about using his family Healer so that the news of your pregnancy doesn't get out. We all know how much Rita Skeeter likes to bash you in the press and that will not do you any good right now."

Hermione nodded. "I agree but I can't stay holed up in here constantly either. I know that I have stayed holed up in here for the last six weeks but I can't do it for nine months or I will go absolutely bonkers."

Harry laughed and Ginny said "Don't you worry Hermione you don't have to stay holed up in here. If you want to go out some where I'm sure between Harry, Draco, Blaise, Remus, Tonks, and myself that we can come up with a way where people won't recognize you."

Hermione nodded and then pulled out of Blaise's arms and walked over to where Remus was sitting and said "Are you mad at me Remus? You haven't said anything."

Remus shook his head and stood up and pulled Hermione to him. "I'm not mad at you, honey. I was just in shock but what Tonks and Blaise said is the truth. We are all here for you and we always will be. How do you feel about being pregnant?"

Hermione sighed and said "Right now I'm not sure how I feel. Don't get me wrong I want this baby and he or she will be loved but I'm still in shock. I never imagined myself pregnant at the age of nineteen. Hell I never imagined myself pregnant and alone but that is what I am. I know that you all are here for me but this baby will only have one parent unless Severus decides he wants to be in the baby's life once he learns of the baby. However, I refuse to trap Severus or push him to be a part of my child's life he does not want to be because as far as I can tell and see Severus has always been pushed into one thing or another and it is about damn time he gets to decide what he wants to do instead of being told what to do. The man may have broken my heart but I still love him and I will not see him pushed into another life of servitude even if it is to our child."

Remus sighed and nodded. "I understand where you are coming from Hermione and I have a feeling that in the end Severus will choose you and the baby. I know that I shouldn't say this but even when he was growing up Severus had a hard life because of his father. I think that once he learns of the baby and gets used to the idea that there will be no way for you to get rid of him. I may not have always seen eye to eye with Severus on a lot of things and I may not have treated him like I should have when we were younger but there is no doubt in my mind that he would be a good father once he was given the chance to be. Another thing is and I saw this because I look upon you as if you were a daughter is that you don't wait too long to tell Severus because the longer you wait the more anger he is going to feel about not being told."

Hermione nodded. "I'll try not to wait too long to tell him Remus but I first need to come to terms with this on my own. I'm not ready to face another rejection from Severus Snape."

Draco smiled slightly and said "Love, I don't think he will reject you again if the last couple of weeks are anything to go by. He sends me at least one letter a day asking if I have talked to you or know where you are because he wants and needs to talk to you."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock and then just nodded. "Just give me a couple of weeks and then I will go and talk to him."

Tonks, Ginny, Blaise, Remus, Draco, and Harry all nodded and then after they all made Hermione sit back down they sat down and started eating breakfast. Every few minutes they would all look at Hermione and make sure that she was okay and eating and then go back to eating themselves and talking amongst one another.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And here we are with the next installment!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years. - Rupert Brooke**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus' mood was going from bad to worse as the weeks passed. Ever since that day a little over seven weeks ago he has been looking for Hermione with no luck in finding her. He was constantly berating himself in his mind because he knew that if he was in her shoes that he would have ran like she did if she had talked to him like he had talked to her. He wanted, no he needed to find her because he needed to let her know that he didn't mean any of the things that he had said.

Now that he was finally being honest with himself he could admit to himself that she made him feel younger than he had in years. Just being with her like he had been made him feel whole and alive again instead of just feeling like he was half of a person and simply existing in this world. He needed to let her know that even if after he did that she wanted nothing to do with him.

Plus the more he thought about that night the more things he remembered including the fact that he didn't cast a charm on Hermione to prevent her from getting pregnant and nor did he give her a potion to prevent pregnancy. He also remembered that Hermione hadn't cast the charm on herself either. As he sat in his living room he smiled slightly at the possibility of having a son or a daughter. He wasn't one that had ever thought about having children before but now that he was thinking about it he had to admit that he liked the idea. Now he just needed to find Hermione and find out if she was pregnant or not. He knew that it was wrong of him but he was actually kind of hoping that she was because if she was that meant that she would have to be in his life and he would have the chance of making things right.

When he heard a knock on the door to his quarters he shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked over and opened the door. His eyebrow rose in surprise when he saw Draco standing there. "What are you doing here Draco?"

Draco shook his head and sighed when he saw how his Godfather looked. He couldn't believe that the man standing in front of him was his Godfather. "May I come in Severus?"

Severus sighed but moved back and allowed Draco to walk past him and into his living room. After shutting the door he turned to face his Godson. "Now what are you doing here Draco?"

Draco sighed again and said "I'm here to see how you are doing Severus."

Severus snorted. "I'm doing fine as you can see Draco so if that is all then you can leave."

Draco scowled and shook his head. "I'm not leaving yet Severus. And you obviously are not doing well because if you were then you wouldn't be as pale as you are and you wouldn't have bags under your eyes from not sleeping. You also look thinner than you use to. Mother and Father told me that you haven't been by to see them in over four weeks even though they have invited you over constantly. What are you doing to yourself Severus?"

Severus sneered "I'm not doing anything to myself Draco. I am sleeping just fine and I'm eating just fine. It's not my fault that I can't sleep the night through because any time I close my eyes I see Hermione's face. It's not my fault that any time I try to eat that I get sick because I can't help but wonder if Hermione is okay and if she is eating. I know that what I said to the girl was wrong and I regret it but how in the fuck am I supposed to apologize to her if I can't find her or if she is constantly sending any letter I send to her back unopened? How in the fuck am I supposed to let her know that everything I said to her was a lie and that I said it because I was scared of how alive she made me feel? How in the fuck am I supposed to let her know that if she told me to I would give my fucking life for her? Damn it Draco I am no longer myself because of how I feel. I can't even be an ass to Minerva because when I am I find myself thinking that Hermione would be mad at me if she found out how I was being towards Minerva. I am thirty nine fucking years old Draco and I feel as if I am a fucking teenager again because of the feelings that I find myself feeling towards Hermione."

Draco's eyes widened as he listened to Severus rant. As he looked at his Godfather he could see that Severus meant everything that he just said. He shook his head in amazement as he realized that both Hermione and Severus were suffering when they shouldn't have to. Although he did think that Severus needed to grovel in order to get Hermione back but he also thought that Severus deserved that chance. As he stood there staring at Severus he came to a decision. "I want you to go and get into the shower Severus. I want you to wash your hair and then get some clean clothes on. Make sure that you look nice and I will be back within an hour."

Severus furrowed his brow and said "Why do I need to shower Draco?"

Draco shook his head and said "It is time for you and Hermione to talk. You are both miserable and it needs to stop and it will stop now. I am going to go and get Hermione and you need to look approachable and in all honesty right now you look anything but approachable. If I were you I would make sure that you know what you want to say because this is the only time I will do this and if you screw up I will not help you ever again Severus. Hermione is like a sister to me and I will not allow you to crush her like you did before. So make up your mind now before I go. Do you want me to bring Hermione here so you two can sit down and talk or do you want to keep looking for her and not finding her?"

Severus looked at Draco with wide eyes and then said "Go and get her and bring her here. I will get cleaned up."

Draco nodded and turned on his heel and left to go and get Hermione. He knew that this was exactly what Hermione and Severus both needed. He could only hope that Hermione wouldn't hex him for making the decision for her.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Yes, I know it's short but the next chapter is longer... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated but here is an update for you all…. It would have been up sooner but R/L has got in the way and that comes first….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**An apology is the superglue of life. It can repair just about anything. ~Lynn Johnston**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco apparated to Grimmauld Place and walked in. He smiled when he saw that Hermione was in the kitchen alone and walked over to her and kissed her on the head before pulling out the chair to next to her. "We need to talk Mia."

Hermione turned her head to look at Draco and asked "Is everything okay Draco?"

Draco sighed but shook his head. "Not really Mia. You are miserable and so is Severus. I just came back from seeing him and you are tearing him apart by sending his letters back unopened and without responses. I know that you are pissed and that you are hurting and you have every right to be hurt and pissed but damn it Mia you are losing more weight than you should be and you are constantly sick. It's time for you to talk to Severus. You don't have to be with him and you don't have to forgive him but for your own peace of mind you need to sit down and talk with him. He looks just as bad as you do and that is saying something. I have never seen the man look as pale as he is."

Hermione frowned and then glared at Draco and snarled "You went to him! Why would you do that Draco?"

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never said I wouldn't go and see him Mia. He is my Godfather and I do care about him. I admit that he was in the wrong and I still want to kick his ass for what he has done to you but that doesn't mean I'm going to quit caring about him. He was there for me when my Father wasn't. He loved me when my Father didn't. I refuse to turn my back on him just because he hurt you. I'm sorry Mia, I really am and I love you but damn it this is for the both of you. You can't keep going through this because if you do you will land yourself in St. Mungo's. You are not only harming yourself but you are harming that baby inside of you. I am only doing what I think is right Hermione. If I didn't think that this was in your best interest then I wouldn't have said anything to you."

Hermione sighed and looked down at the floor as she whispered "I still love him Draco. I constantly try to talk myself out of it but it doesn't do me any good. I know that if I see him it will break me and I can't afford to be broken. His words cut me more than anything that has ever been said to me. He took my virginity and then threw it away like it was nothing after everything he had said to me. I'm scared that he'll just make me hurt even more than I'm already hurting. I really don't think I could handle anymore harsh words from him."

Draco nodded and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her over onto his lap. "I don't think he has any harsh words for you Mia. And if he does I will personally kick his ass. I just really think you need to do this and not just for him but for yourself. I love you both and I don't like seeing either of you like this."

Hermione sighed again but nodded. "Okay Draco I will see him but you better be right. I'm telling you now if he makes me feel worse than he already did you'll be visiting him either in the infirmary or in St. Mungo's because I will not hesitate to hex his arse."

Draco chuckled and stood up and then lowered Hermione until her feet were on the ground. "There is the Mia that I know and love. Now let's go before you change your mind. You'll have to floo with me so that you can get into his quarters."

Hermione nodded and said "That is fine. I hate flooing by myself anyways."

Draco shook his head but didn't say anything as he led Hermione into the living room and to the fireplace. After he threw some floo powder in he stepped in and pulled Hermione in after him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and then called out their destination. As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace and into Severus' living room he looked at Hermione in concern and rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Just take in a couple of deep breaths and let them out Mia. You are okay I promise."

Hermione nodded weakly and whispered "I hate using the floo. I hate it even more now than what I used to."

Draco laughed and said "Of course you do. Do I need to get you an anti nausea potion or are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm alright now I think. I do need to sit down though. My head is spinning now."

Draco nodded and pulled Hermione over to the couch and sat her down and then knelt down in front of her. "How is that? I'm sorry that I brought you by floo but I thought that would be better than apparating here."

Hermione nodded. "I agree it was better but that still doesn't mean that I like it. Where is Snape at?"

Draco looked around and then cocked his head to the side to listen. "He's in his bedroom. More than likely he is getting dressed because I told him he had to get a shower if he wanted me to bring you here to talk to him. He had looked like he hadn't showered in days."

Hermione bit her lip. "He really looked that bad?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah he did Mia."

Hermione sighed and then her head snapped up when she heard a door open. Her eyes took in Severus as he stepped out of his bedroom and into his livingroom. She couldn't stop her heart from beating wildly in her chest as her first sight of him in weeks. Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back as her eyes met his own. "Hello, Severus."

Severus stared at Hermione and took in everything about her and his heart started beating fast in his chest as he saw that she was even prettier than he remembered. "Hello Miss Granger."

Draco chuckled and shook his head as he stood up. "Alright I'm going to leave you two for a little bit while I go and talk to Hagrid about something for Potter. And Severus I think you should call Hermione by her name."

Severus nodded and then watched as Draco left before he finally turned back to look at Hermione. He saw her playing with her hands and he sighed and knelt down in front of her. He smiled slightly when he saw her eyes widen in shock at his actions. He took her hands into his own as his eyes caught hers and held them. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm not a man who gives apologies often if at all but I know this one is long overdue. I'm sorry for the words I said to you and I'm sorry for how I treated you. I have no excuse for the things I said to you. I want you to know that I regretted everything I said to you the second that I said them but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I let you leave thinking that I thought you were Lily and that wasn't true. I would really like to talk to you but I won't if you don't want to talk to me."

Hermione searched Severus' eyes and saw the truth in his eyes as well as the pain he was feeling and she gave a slight nod. "We do need to talk."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* I know I'm evil for leaving it there but I broke this chapter into 2... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all finally…. Sorry it took a while….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus let out the breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding at Hermione's words. He nodded and stood up but didn't let go of his hands even as he sat down beside her. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he looked into her eyes. "I really am sorry for saying the things that I did. I didn't tell you that I wanted to be with you just in order to get you into my bed. I know that you are not the kind of woman who sleeps around. I said the first thing that popped into my head in order to get you to leave before you saw just how much I wanted to keep you here with me. Hermione you are almost nineteen years old and you have your whole life ahead of you and I am forty four years old. I do like you and I would have loved to be with you but I didn't want to bring you down. I know what everyone says about me and I didn't want you to be put in the middle of everything."

Hermione's eyes widened at Severus' words and then she shook her head. "Severus I didn't and still don't care what people say or think about you. I'm sure you have heard the old saying that the heart wants who the heart wants. You can't help or choose who you fall in love with and damn it I had been in love with you for the better part of a year. You tore my heart out when you said what you did and you took all the self-esteem I had and tore that down as well. I can understand that you were scared Severus but that didn't give you the right to treat me like you did. And by the way I'm almost twenty years old and not nineteen thanks to the time turner I've used. Actually I'm probably even older than that but I would have to check to see."

Severus' eyes widened and then he nodded. "I forgot about your use of a time turner. That still doesn't change the fact that I am old enough to be your Father, Hermione and I refuse to let people talk badly about you."

Hermione snorted and then stood up and started pacing as she snarled "Regardless if you are old enough to be my Father or not Severus is a moot point since in about seven and a half months or so you are going to be a Father!"

Severus' mouth dropped open in shock and he demanded "Are you telling me that you are pregnant?"

Hermione turned on her heel and faced Severus as she nodded. "Yes, Severus I am pregnant. I had been feeling sick so I decided to do a test and it came back positive. You are going to be a Father, Severus. So you see either way I'm going to get talked badly about whether it be because I'm with a man old enough to be my Father or because I'm pregnant and the man who got me that way doesn't want a bloody fucking thing to do with our child or me."

Severus' eyes narrowed as he stood up and hissed "I never said I didn't want anything to do with you or our child Hermione. And quit using bad words."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snarled "Don't you tell me what to do Severus Snape! You tore my heart out of my chest and then stomped on it. I then come here so we can talk and all you do is go on and on about what you will do and what you won't do but damn it what about what I want? Does that matter to you at all? I love you Severus and even though I'm pissed as hell at you I wouldn't mind being with you sometime in the future. There is no way in hell I would be with you right now until you make it up to me for what you have done. I want you Severus and I want you in not only my life but our baby's life but I just don't see how that is possible. You won't even give me a chance so why would I think that you would give our baby a chance?"

Severus shook his head. "Damn it to hell Hermione everything I have done and am doing is for you. I will not be the reason why people talk bad about you. I will not be the reason why people shun you. Why can't you see that I do care for you? Why can't you see that I am trying to do what is best for you?"

Hermione shook her head and said "You just don't get it do you Severus? You don't get to make choices for me. I get to make my own choices. If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have given you my virginity. If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have let people see us leave the ball together. Hell if I didn't want to be with you I would have remembered to have you put up a silencing charm so nobody would hear us while we made love. The point is Severus I did want to be with you and I love you. I refuse to let you make choices for me. I refuse to let you say that my wellbeing is the reason we are not together. You need to decide what you want Severus. You need to decide if you can let go of your past and be with me and our child. You need to realize that I am not Lily and that I am not going to leave you like she did. I loved you when you said those harsh things to me and I love you now but I won't let you stick your head in the sand Severus. Deal with your past and then maybe just maybe we can be together like we should be. I want you Severus and I don't care who knows it. Please work on your past and come back to me and our child. I can do this without you but in all honesty I don't want to do this without you."

Severus felt his heart start to beat faster at Hermione's passionate speech and he sighed. "I will do whatever I can to help you through this Hermione. I will do as you ask. Will you be available to talk again soon?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'm staying at Grimmauld Place so you can reach me there. I promise not to return any of your letters unopened. But promise me Severus that you will think about everything I said. I believe that we can get past this but you are going to have to let go of the past and you are going to have to show me that you want me before I agree to anything."

Severus nodded. "I promise Hermione. You should get Draco and go back and rest. I know that this has stressed you out and it's not good on you or the baby."

Hermione nodded again and gave a slight smile. She walked over to Severus and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Severus. I'll talk to you soon I hope."

Severus nodded again and then watched as Hermione walked out of his quarters. As soon as the door closed shut behind her he sat down and raised a hand to his cheek. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* This chapter had me in tears some what while writing and editing it... I hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
